


Okay

by monkeydra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the aftermath of when the puzzle was shattered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a throwaway line in the manga. I can't remember if it was the official translation or the fan translation, but in the one I read Yugi begs Duke's father not to break the puzzle because it'll break the spirit's soul, so this is kind of a short aftermath of Atem's sould breaking apart and being put back together

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the door.

He knew where he was the minute he saw the toys scattered over the floor, knew he must have passed out from the smoke and the heat. What he didn't know is if he had finished the puzzle before he passed out. He thought he had, thought he remembered slotting the last piece into place, but if even one piece had been left out, then the spirit was gone.

He steeled himself, finally walking forward towards a door that had never been imposing until this moment. His hand rested on the doorknob, taking one last moment before he threw it open. When he saw the heavy metal door across the way, the eye inscribed on its upper half, he didn't remember walking to it and opening it. He must have, because then he was standing in the dark room of his other half's mind, the only light coming from the open door he had just come through. He saw something just outside of the light, whatever it was laying unmoving on the floor. He ran to it. There was no need to hesitate here; there was nothing and no one in this room that would hurt him. The closer he got, the further the light extended until he could just make out the spirit lying on the floor, passed out and looking so pale.

He was next to him without thinking about it, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him up so the spirit was resting against him. He was shaking. Yugi hadn't seen it but now that he was holding the spirit he could feel it. The motion seemed to wake him, although he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Partner?”

“Are you okay?” he asked, careful to keep his voice quiet. Instead of answering, the spirit pushed his face against Yugi's chest and tangled a trembling hand in his shirt. “Other me?”

“I'm alright,” he mumbled, but the words were so slurred and so quiet, and it seemed like he couldn't get close enough to Yugi. Instead of replying, Yugi tightened his arms around the spirit, curling around him protectively.

“You'll be okay,” he murmured, breath washing over the spirit's cheek with how close he had curled onto him. “You will,” he repeated, trying to convince himself s much as comfort the spirit.

 


End file.
